


Cover für Over a Suit von Scarlet_Ribbons

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Bartender Jared, Blackmail, Bottom Jared, Deal-making, Fanart, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Organized Crime, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Protective Jensen Ackles, Sassy Jared Padalecki, Student Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Jared ist ein überdurchschnittlich hübscher Barkeeper in einem Strip-Club, und er hatte es bis hierher mit Tycoons zu tun, die ihm ständig sagen, dass er "danach fragt" oder dass er eine "Hure" ist.Eines Tages verliert er bei einem Kunden die Beherrschung und wirft aus Versehen einen Drink auf Jensen Ackles, einen Verbrecherboss, der zufällig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort ist. Und natürlich will Jensen keine konventionelle Bezahlung für seinen ruinierten Anzug, oh nein.Er will Jared. Natürlich.





	Cover für Over a Suit von Scarlet_Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Ribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over a Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130670) by [Scarlet_Ribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons). 

> > **Summary:**  
Jared's a prettier than average bartender at a strip club, and he's had it up to here with tycoons who constantly tell him that "he's asking for it" or that he's a „whore".  
One day, he loses his temper with a customer and accidentally dumps a drink onto Jensen Ackles, a crime lord who happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And of course Jensen doesn't want conventional payment for his ruined suit, oh, no.  
He wants Jared. Of course.  

> 
> Drei Cover für eine tolle Geschichte.  
Jared arbeitet notgedrungen in einer Bar, um seine Freundin zu beschützen. Leider denken viele Gäste, dass er deswegen leicht zu haben wäre und bedrängen ihn. Als ihm schließlich der Kragen platzt, ist der Anzug des falschen Mannes mit Alkohol getränkt und Verbrecherboss Jensen verlangt Wiedergutmachung der besonderen Art.  
Den hübschen Barkeeper zu erpressen war vielleicht nicht die beste Methode, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen, aber Jensen Ackles konnte noch nie jemand lange widerstehen. Jared Padalecki könnte die Ausnahme sein.  
Die Geschichte enthält alles, was das Leserherz begehrt - Spannung, Angst, Humor, Action … und Liebe.  
Dankeschön, Scarlet_Ribbons.
> 
> Three covers for a great story.  
Jared is working in a bar to protect his girlfriend. Unfortunately, many guests think that it is easy to get around and harass him. When he finally burst the collar, the suit of the wrong man is soaked in alcohol and criminal boss Jensen requires compensation of a special kind.  
Extorting the handsome bartender might not be the best way to win him over, but Jensen Ackles has never been able to resist anyone for long. Jared Padalecki could be the exception.  
The story contains everything the reader's heart desires - tension, fear, humor, action ... and love.  
Thank you, Scarlet_Ribbons.

* * *

**Cover 1**

* * *

**Cover 2**

* * *

**Cover 3**

**Author's Note:**

> Grüner, weinroter oder blauer Hintergrund - ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden. Mir gefallen alle drei Cover.
> 
> Green, wine red or blue background - I could not decide. I like all three covers.


End file.
